


小葱拌豆腐

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	小葱拌豆腐

之前那篇《食欲》里提到的菜谱系列来了！！  
我明明刚吃完宵夜，这篇活生生把我写饿了  
【一】  
  我是在一个饥肠辘辘的夜晚碰到刘玉皓的。

  那天晚上空气里弥漫着章鱼小丸子、烤冷面、炸鸡烤鱼等等夜市常见小吃的香味，而我这个为了当个有资本玩一夜情的美少女的渣女，自然要克制住自己。

  美人美食都可以唤起人的食欲。

  美人吃了可以让人更美，美食吃了却只会让人发胖。

  但美食是真诱人。馋的我恨不得从此洗心革面重新做人，以后安安心心给一个男人生男生女，来个一生一世双生人。

  就在我犹豫是堕落烤鱿鱼的地狱，还是选择跟炒肠粉同归于尽时，刘玉皓走进了我的视线。

  说实话吧，这个男人长的一般。就是人如名字里那个玉字，说通俗点就是长的白白净净。

  这种人放大龄未婚妇女里叫初恋脸，放高中生小女生眼里叫隔壁班谁谁谁，放我这种饿的质疑人生的人眼里就叫小葱拌豆腐。

  按照某个跟我名字一样的名人坦白说就是我的说法，人饿的时候最讨厌吃清淡的东西。

  现在你带我吃顿火锅，我甚至可以跟你直接在桌子上大战三百回合。但你跟我上一碗小米粥配豆腐，我杀你全家的心都有。

  总的来说，这个人不是我的菜。

  就像我高中每天拿老干妈下饭一样，我有个来自于川蜀地区的灵魂，嗜爱重口辣口。

  对于男人也是如此。

  吃最辣的火锅，上最骚的男人。

  小女不才，人生只有这么个志向。

  所以，刘玉皓这个人不是我的菜。

  但在我正准备离开时，刘玉皓这个男人用他的实际行动告诉我——这盘小葱拌豆腐，辣的狠。

正所谓大家都是江里的鱼，天天浪，哪能不带点腥味？

当我一眼看见刘玉皓右手正拿一根烟却不准备吸的时候，我就明白这小子正符合我胃口。

所有这一片的浪客心中都有一个默认的规矩。在这片欲望的江湖里行走，不遵守规矩，今夜注定一个人孤独至死。

所谓规矩，很简单。

就像做爱一样，不过就是谁进谁出一样简单。

左右手意味着想要男还是女。而打火机和香烟就更简单了。

你是想要做一个撩人心火的打火机？还是想做一根等人吮吸的香烟？

由此可见，这个男人不简单。

他想要一个品尝他的女人。

这种可以在床上掌握全局、从体位上颠覆世间伦理的女人这世界上太少了，在这一亩三分地里更少了。

难怪其他觅食者看见他大逆不道的要求纷纷表示惊讶，甚至有几位准备好心劝诫，让这个注定床头无人考虑一下男人。

1很少，可女攻更少。

但，小子，你今天走运了。

我这个同样寂寞而又饥饿的女人就是这个少有的珍品。

你独特的品味正中我下怀，现在我决定不叫你小葱拌豆腐，改叫你白玉翡翠了。

今晚我将把你这盘凉菜日熟。

我应该左手拿打火机从他身边飘然经过，等着他来主动搭讪。

但今晚的我异常饥饿，我决定放弃嘤嘤装柔弱，小姐姐我让你今晚看看小辣椒是如何火辣的。

“别废话，跟我来。”

不需要消息确认，只用这六个字。想被日的男人自然会懂。

刘玉皓就这么乖乖被我领到了小花园。

其实我想把他领到小花园后面的废弃的公共厕所里，但一想到味道还是算了吧。

小葱拌豆腐就算清淡也比臭豆腐强，说来惭愧，重口如我至今仍然受不了臭豆腐那味。

小花园旁边有个小旅店，可是我俩刚走进小公园刘玉皓就拽住了我。

“就这吧，我受不了了。”

话刚说完，他就开始脱裤子。

那里位置较偏，灯光昏暗，的确是个适合偷情的场所，但我没想到他竟然会毫不犹豫选择野战。

没想到...

我这个没想到后面的内容还没想出，刘玉皓用事实再让我继续感叹了好几个没想到。

这个看起来白白净净不起眼的男人，裤子里穿了一件女式丁字裤。

屁股被勒成了两个圆润的肉蛋，股间突出的一块明显是因为他后穴里塞了东西。

“里面塞了什么？”

“是跳蛋。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，声音明显比刚才变得嘶哑。

“如果可以，我更希望里面是你的鸡巴。”

这句话太够味了，我要是真长那玩意肯定直接把他操熟。

只是...

“如你所见，我今晚什么都没带。”

我摆了摆空无一物的双手，表示我想操他都没东西操。

“我有。”

他从公文包里拿出了一个假体鸡巴，黑色的还带着黑色的仿真阴毛，尺寸大的惊人。

“用我给你带上吗？”

我挑了挑眉，看着他娇媚一笑。“可以是可以，但是你要先把我的丝袜脱下来。”

这小子之前被调教的很好，他瞬间明白我的意思。

刘玉皓跪趴在我脚下，像一条舔食骨头的狗一样舔着我的高跟鞋。

他的头几乎与后背平行于地面，我甚至可以借住微暗的灯光看见他的尾骨。

我捡起他放在地上的公文包，拿出了刚才看见的按摩棒。

“当个乖孩子，把它塞进去。”

他一边“唔嗯唔嗯”地继续舔着，一边用手向后面摸去，一边把按摩棒塞进去。

显然没有刚才脱裤子时的干脆，磨叽半天都没有伸进去一点。

“快点！” 我抬起脚去撩他的下巴“不然一会儿就不给你吃鸡巴了”

“可是里面还塞着东西...”

那句话明显让他变的着急，可是后穴里依然在跳动的跳蛋却让他犹豫。

“直接塞进去不就好了。”

我抢过按摩棒，直接插进肉穴，将跳蛋捅到最深处。

“哈啊！！”

在直肠深处跳动的跳蛋让这个男人直接叫出了声，他转头看向我，脸上即是快乐的欲又是但是身体承受不住的惧。

你看，我就知道他是个乖孩子。

乖孩子即使故作淫荡，还是会担心后果。

我带上假体，把那根又黑又粗的鸡巴直接插到他嘴里，把那些没说出口的犹豫直接给他塞回嗓子眼里。

前后双向夹击让他爽的直掉眼泪，嘴里的口水流出一连串，落到我脚上打湿了我的丝袜。

在我在他嘴里抽插了几下之后，就听见刘玉皓含糊不清地说“想要鸡巴插在后面。”

真是个欲求的坏孩子，竟然连按摩棒都喂不饱他。

我叫他帮后穴里塞的东西都拿出来，就看见在一堆淫水中抽出了按摩棒和跳蛋。

淫水打湿了土地，我嘲笑他明年这里就会长出喝着他的淫水长的花。

我让他抱在树上，翘着屁股等我插进去。

我进入时能感受到他身体轻微地颤抖，耳边响起他轻叹一声地呻吟。

出乎我的意料，他的敏感点我没抽几下就碰到了。刚碰一下，他就立马抱紧树浪叫一大声。

吓得我插点抽了出来。

我狠狠拍了一下他的屁股作为惩罚，又继续进行我的活塞活动。

结束以后，他又把跳蛋塞了回去。重新拿着公文包，做回了那个相貌平平的白净男人。

“喂，我累了。”

我靠在树上，看着那个被干的腿都直不起来的男人说道。

“现在该喂饱我了，去给我买份章鱼小丸子吧”

 

 

 

 


End file.
